


won't go without my fix tonight

by thesaddestboner



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Detroit Lions, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Joey squirms against him, breathing hard. But he's still not pushing back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't go without my fix tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while going through some old fic meme posts on my journal and thought I’d slap it up here to make me feel like I’ve finished something in, like, the last six months. 
> 
> Title from “I Like It Rough,” by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://benched.livejournal.com/185935.html) (locked).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Dominic crowds him against the wet tile wall, pushing and pushing and pushing, waiting for him to push back even though he knows he won't.

His hands are big and slippery on Joey's shoulders and he digs his fingers in, leaving crescent-shaped indentations on his skin.

Joey's hands grope down his back, searching, and his mouth is hot, warm, open on Dominic's neck. He presses a thigh between Joey's legs, uses his full weight to pin him to the wall. Joey squirms against him, breathing hard. But he's still not pushing back.

Then Joey's breaths are coming short and hard, and he's gripping Dominic by his shoulders tight, and it doesn't matter anymore. Everything drops away except for the water rushing in his ears and Joey's breaths, quick and desperate before evening out.

He pushes away and knocks his head against the tile. When he looks over, he realizes Joey has turned the shower off and he's running a towel through his hair.

Dominic snaps it out of his hand and rubs it over his junk just to be annoying. Joey doesn't say anything, though. He never does, he just gives Dominic a pat on the shoulder and marches out like he owns the place, like he still matters to this city that's already looking for the next big thing.

Dominic laughs, wraps the towel around his waist, and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
